The Prince's Rebel
by ChocoholicLepercohn1497
Summary: EDIT: A girl named Erika, leader of the Rebel Army whose goal is to overthrow Prince Shizuo and earn their freedom. But what happens when old memories change the way the Prince and the rebel feel about each other? ShizuoxOC and IzayaxOC we only own our OC's and not Durarara


**The Prince's Rebel**

_In Ikebukero, Prince Shizuo rules over the city. A new threat has come to his attention, and a very deadly one at that; mysterious groups of rebel's now have a goal to over throw the royals. What happens when they send in their leader to finish the job, but ends up falling in love instead? Memories will be brought back to life, romances will be kindled, and mayhem will rule!  
_

**Shizuo x OC**

**Disclaimer: **We, Chocoholicbrunette and Lepercohn, unfortunately do not own anything of Durarara! Except our OC's (Erika and Ana) and the plot line. To bad, because we would have made awesome owners!

* * *

Run. That's what my brain was telling me to do.

But I wouldn't. I was pinned against the edge of a building by knights, no-where to escape.

So I did what I had to do. I pulled out my sword.

"If you don't let me go, I get rid of all of you in an instant" I said behind my face mask. I wore all black. Black skinny jeans, black leather jacket, black combat boots, and a black t-shirt.

"We have orders from the Prince Shizuo to bring you to justice." one of the knights said. "You want me, come and get me!" I snarl as I back up and jumped off the building, landing on an awning below.

_"I made it!"_ I think to myself as I climb down into the alleyway.

Being the leader of the rebel's is tough. In my force are information broker Izaya Orihara, currier Celty, ex-gang leader Masaomi Kida, our rookie Mikado, assassin Anri, Erika and Walker (our interrogators), and myself Erika Allison Wright.

I took off my mask revealing my long black hair and my electric blue bangs and blue eyes. The reason I was doing this was because my parents were executed by the King and Queen 10 years ago.

Being six years old, I vowed to avenge them.

I walked into the hide out where everyone was waiting for me. "So did how did it go, you get Shizu-chan?" Izaya asks before I get a chance to put everything away.

"No, if I did then I would have a smile on my face, and I don't" I answer.

"I see, so what do we do now boss?" asked Walker.

"Well Izaya, what do you have to report?' I turn towards the informant.

"Shizu-chan is gonna get engaged to some idiot next town over, I heard she was OK but an idiot none the less, and some new gangs like the dollars and the Yellow Scarves have been rising up again." my friend replies, not even bothering to look up from his phone.

"Masaomi are you gonna be the gang leader of the Yellow scarves again?" I ask the dirty blonde.

"Maybe, they gave me an offer but I heard Mikado is gonna be the leader of the dollars." said Masaomi.

"Mikado, why didn't you tell me you were going to be the leader of the most feared color gang in the whole city?" I whine, turning to face to easily-scared boy.

"I didn't want to get you distracted w-while everything was going on." Mikado stutters.

"I understand. It's good you guys are gonna do that, we can make an alliance with the dollars and the Yellow scarves but we tell no one. I don't want anyone in the royal family knowing about our upcoming alliance with the two gangs. Do I make myself clear?" I ask, turning towards them with my stink eye. "We won't tell anyone!" both Masomi and Mikado squeak. "Good. Can we call it a night? I'm tired." Izaya says, hoping form his perch on the sofa.

**xXx**

I walked back to my apartment on the east side of town in Shinjuku where Izaya lived. We were best friends ever since were little and he was always there for me when my parents were killed. He was all for it when we started the rebels, and that bond had become stronger.

I walked in the door, threw my keys and bag on the coffee table, and stashed my files away in my closet. I then got really bored so I made me some ramon turned on the TV.I found Death Note and put it on.

Almost at the end of episode 26, a PSA came on from the royal family.

"GOD DANG IT! NO! PUT DEATH NOTE BACK ON!" I screamed at the TV, taking another bite of ramon.

"Attention Ikebukero, our sources tell us that Prince Shizuo has now put a reward up for whoever can catch the notorious leader of the Rebel Army. If you know of anyone who is apart of the Rebel Army, tell the authorities immediately or face the wrath of His Highness, Prince Shizuo Hewajima of Ikebukero. Thank you for your time. We now return you to your program." said the news lady.

Just as I had shoveled the hot noodles into my mouth, I spit them out all across my living room floor. "Oh crap I am SO screwed!" I mutter as I picked up the phone and dialed Izaya's number.

* * *

**A/N:** SOOOOO sorry that we haven't uploaded Chapter 2 yet, but we are working on it! As of now, Chocobrunette and I are almost finished with the entire story! But we need you, the readers, to help us out! So review and we won't send Shizuo after you with a yield sign!

**Shizuo:** Now, I didn't sign up for...!

**Lepercohn:** Shush it! We need the reviews!


End file.
